Amanhecer
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: Festa de despedida da Bella


**Escrevi esta historia num concurso proporcionado pela equipa do volturi guard, e consegui ganhar com esta história, espero que gostem e podem deixar a vossa opinião em reviews vou tentar responder xoxo, Meg Anne Cormack**

_Onde estou? _Não conseguia lembrar-me do que acontecera na noite anterior. A minha cabeça doía-me, e a minha mente estava confusa, não conseguia ver onde estava.

Estiquei o meu braço para apanhar a minha caixa de paracetamol, que guardo preciosamente nas gavetas da minha mesa-de-cabeceira. Quando encontrei a caixa de paracetamol, apercebi-me que me encontrava no meu quarto e que o sol ainda não tinha nascido.

A dor de cabeça era tão terrível que estava preparada a engolir os comprimidos a seco, e aviso desde já que não é fácil.

- Se fosse a ti não faria isso! – Avisou-me uma voz melodiosa, que apesar de estar noiva dele, consegue sempre provocar saltos de alegria, prazer e amor, ao mesmo tempo, no meu corpo.

- E quem é que diz isso? – Perguntei num tom desafiador.

Apesar de saber que iria seguir o conselho dele, prefiro implicar com ele antes de seguir os seus conselhos, o Edward tem sempre uma tendência irritante que sabe tudo, e o pior é que ele sabe tudo.

- O teu noivo que, na minha opinião e na opinião de metade das tuas colegas da escola pela festa de ontem, é irresistível – disse o Edward com o seu meio sorriso a derreter-me por dentro por ele – e que tirou um curso de medicina há uns anos, sabe que quando o paracetamol reage com o álcool torna-se tóxico.

- Quando tiraste o teu curso eu devia ser um embrião – respondi-lhe num murmúrio que sabia que ele iria ouvir na perfeição.

O Edward ofereceu-me um copo de água com gelo e deitou-se ao meu lado, ainda a rir-se da minha piada.

Assim que acabei de beber a água coloquei-me no meu sítio favorito, nos braços do Edward deixando a minha cabeça cair no ombro dele, perto do pescoço.

O lado da razão da minha mente, alertava-me como sempre que não deveria estar tão perto de um vampiro, afinal sou comida para eles. Mas o outro lado da minha mente, os meus sentimentos diziam-me que não haveria outro lugar mais seguro no mundo do que nos braços do Edward.

Enquanto o Edward acariciava o meu longo cabelo castanho, comecei a falar-lhe da noite que tivera com as irmãs dele, a Rosalie e a Alice.

Como ambas tinham sido mordidas e transformadas antes da era das festas em casa de amigos do Liceu com bebidas e musica altíssima, e claro com gente a mostrar que o ridículo não mata, como aquelas festas que podemos ver nos filmes de adolescentes.

A Alice decidiu que queria viver uma experiência deste tipo e decidiu organizar uma festa de despedida de solteira para mim, que sou a cobaia para todas as ideias malucas da minha melhor amiga. E como a Rosalie _me adora_, aproveitou a oportunidade oferecida pela Alice para me envergonhar.

O Edward insiste que não era essa intenção, era apenas curiosidade, que não me aconteceu nada de mal, e que nem se compara com o que alguns dos rapazes do liceu, que estavam presentes na festa, fizeram.

Acontece que como estou muito nervosa devido aos preparativos para o meu casamento e para a lua-de-mel, e claro com o que vai se seguir depois da lua-de-mel, a minha transformação para ficar uma eternidade como Edward. Aceitei todos os copos que a Rosalie me dava. E só comecei a notar que o que ela me estava a dar não eram sumos de fruta quando comecei as risadinhas e

abracei a Jessica dizendo-lhe que era a melhor rapariga do universo quiçá da Europa. A Rosalie olhava para mim e ria-se com o seu riso lindo. Fiquei a olhar para ela de boca aberta, naquele momento a Rosalie parecia um anjo caído do seu, com o seu riso delicado e o seu cabelo de ouro.

No momento em que me apercebi do que ela me tinha feito, fiquei furiosa e partilhei com ela a minha opinião, que não era muito bonita naquele instante.

A resposta dela deixou-me a fumegar pelas orelhas:

- Bella, eu ganhei a minha aposta e assim temos uma história para contar no futuro. Pensa positivo, não abraçaste a Lauren.

Não abracei a Lauren, mas disse-lhe que ela deveria aprender a ser simpática ou não teria amigos durante muito mais tempo.

A Rosalie afastou-se ainda a rir.

Assim que ela me deixou sozinha, senti um par de braços demasiados conhecidos a agarrarem-me pela cintura e a levantarem-me do chão. E a minha cabeça caiu em cima de um peito demasiado rijo para uma cabeça frágil como a minha.

- Bella – gritou a voz atrás de mim, o Emmett estava feliz disso tinha a certeza – para uma mulher mais velha que o meu irmão, não suportas muito bem o álcool.

E com isso ele abraçou-me, senti-me presa num abraço de urso. Posso desde já dizer-vos que não é a melhor sensação do universo, especialmente quando os braços que estão agarrar-nos podem ser comparados com pedras, devido a rigidez dos músculos do Emmett.

O Emmett estava a rir a gargalhada, fazendo com que a minha cabeça abanasse contra o peito dele. o mundo a minha volta começou a girar, até que ouvi a minha salvação:

- Emmett, põe a Bella no chão, a não ser que queiras ficar cheio de vomitado! – Disse a Alice na sua voz melodiosa.

Assim que o Emmett me pousou no chão, a Alice pegou na minha mão e arrastou-me para o jardim imaculado da Esme.

O jardim que a Esme tratava com tanto amor era simplesmente perfeito. Exalava um cheiro tão agradável que poderia ter a sua própria essência. Havia um belvedere, com bancos e roseiras a volta da estrutura de madeira. A esme tinha colocado uma flor trepadeira, jasmim se nao me engano, num dos lados da casa. Depois criou um trilho de pedras para não pisarmos o seu jardim imaculado. Havia todo o tipo de plantas, arbustos e flores que davam vida e cor ao jardim.

O ar estava bastante fresco, apesar de estarmos nos meados do mês de Agosto, mas Forks é assim, uma leve brisa no verão, e chuva o resto do ano.

Respirei profundamente, o ar fresco misturado com a fragrância do jardim da Esme era formidável e estava a ajudar-me a aclarar a minha mente. Apesar de não conseguir apreciar o jardim por estar tão escuro nessa parte da casa.

Olhei para a Alice que estava a analisar minuciosamente todos os meus movimentos, percebi pela posição dos braços dela que ela estava com medo que eu caísse. Afinal, sou um desastre com duas pernas.

- Só estas a fazer isso por ter medo que o Edward te arranque a cabeça ou a da Rosalie.

A Alice fingiu ficar ofendida:

- É claro que não, eu estou genuinamente preocupada … comigo.

Sorri-lhe, apesar de serem irmãos, o Edward não hesitaria em arrancar a cabeça deles se me acontecesse alguma coisa e na presença deles.

- Adoro-te sabias – disse na minha voz mais doce.

O corpo da Alice ficou rígido durante uns segundos, e depois ela sorriu para mim, o seu sorriso mais doce, ela sabia o que ia perguntar, acabou de ter uma visão.

- Ela e o Jasper apostaram quantas bebidas eram precisas para ficares mais feliz, e bem ela apostou a partir de quatros copos e o Jasper apostou menos de quatros copos.

- O Edward sabe disso? – Perguntei apesar de saber a resposta dela.

A Alice mordeu o lábio, e não tomei isso como um bom sinal.

- Ele sabia.

- O quê?

- Bella deixa-me explicar-te – apressou-se a dizer-me a Alice, mas naquele instante não servia de nada, eu estava furiosa.

- Edward Cullen se não apareceres neste instante, vou falar com o Mike Newton – Sussurrei.

A Alice ainda estava ao meu lado a tentar explicar-me, mas não queria saber o que ela estava a dizer-me, a Alice faria de tudo para proteger o irmão.

Assim que dei um passo em frente a janela de volta para a festa, o Edward apareceu.

- Podes ir Alice – ordenou a irmã.

Eles ficaram a olhar intensamente um para o outro, estava a ter mais uma das suas conversas privadas.

- Como é que os deixaste fazerem-me isso? – Perguntei assim que a Alice fechou a janela, abafando os sons da festa.

- Não sabia que eles iriam jogar sujo. Pensei que fosses dizer não logo a primeira bebida que te ofereceram.

- E teria dito não se soubesse o que eles estavam a fazer – defendi-me.

- Eu sei. Mas eles jogaram sujo, distraíram-me com a minha _festa _de despedida de solteiro – respondeu o Edward.

- Oh! Pensei que isso era amanhã! – Exclamei confusa.

Encostei-me a ele. Devo ter adormecido.

Apesar do Edward já saber da história, contei-lhe a mesma. Prometeu-me entre delicados beijos no meu cabelo que nunca mais me deixaria com os irmãos dele.

Ficamos assim, deitados nos braços um do outro, até ao sol começar a nascer.

- Amo-te – sussurrou o Edward ao meu ouvido.

- Amo-te por aquilo que és, e não pelo que me podes dar – respondi antes de voltar a adormecer.


End file.
